Trolls
by lostsword
Summary: Gobber has always believed in Trolls, they steal your socks. But only the left ones, whats up with that? Well a certain group of miscreants might just know why. PRE-HTTYD, Minor HiccupAstrid no fluff sorry


_Trolls_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

The lights of the nightly watch were all that illuminated the hardy town of Berk. A few of the older members of the tribe might be up talking amongst themselves at the moment, but other then that, there were only a few scant guards. Easy. A piece of cake for her.

Jumping across the rooftops almost noiselessly, Astrid waited a few seconds for two other thuds to be heard near her. After confirming that Tuffnut and Ruffut had managed to keep up, she continued on. Eventually she made her way to one of the many ordinary huts of the village, only the Chief's dwelling was allowed to really differ from the others, as a sign of rank. Careful of any nightly guards keeping watch for dragon's, Astrid stealthily slid down the side of the house and pressed her ear against the door.

"Anything?" Tuffnut asked, only to get a fist-to-mouth meeting from his sister. Ruffnut kicked him in the gut for good measure.

"Shut it" She hissed. "If anyone catches us, we're dead" Ruffnut added as she helped her brother up, who was keeping his mouth shut tight to avoid yelping out loud from the pain.

Astrid, ignoring them, had already confirmed that the owner of the house was out cold sleeping, so she pulled out one of her thinner, sharper knives and deftly popped the lock without breaking it, a useful trick her father had taught her.

Once the trio had entered the establishment, they made their way up the wooden stairs to the sleeping chamber, leaving Tuffnut at the door to keep watch. As they made their way to the door that led into the owner's bed chamber, Astrid made a gesture and Ruffnut, with a confirming nod, slid off to the side of the stairs, acting as the second lookout.

Grinning in anticipation, Astrid easily slid into the bedroom, leaving the door only slightly ajar. Moving over to the wooden square near the single window of the room, Astrid slid open all the drawers and quickly began searching for her intended target.

Finding the soft items she had been looking for, Astrid quietly began gathering them up, carefully verifying each one before removing it. Once done with her task, Astrid silently closed the drawers back after making sure there were no signs of her presence.

Looking over at the bed, she decided that the sleeping viking might be harboring the final target, so she crept softly over to the bed and, again careful not to make any sound, lifted the covers only slightly. To her credit, she didn't make any noise or movement when a loud and, well rather _powerful_, gust of wind struck her as she lifted the fur blankets up.

Holding her ground, Astrid held her breath and clenched her nostrils as she slowly removed the target from the viking who had nearly just killed her with it's toxic fumes.

Holding back a grunt of annoyance, Astrid slipped out of the room after recovering the target in it's blanket. That done, she signaled to Ruffnut and Tuffnut and the trio left the house, taking care to make sure that there was not a single trace to show they had ever been there.

/

/

"And when I woke up the next day, they were all gone! I mean every last one of em! And only the left ones!" Gobber complained the next day to Stoick as he and Hiccup ate in the dining hall. A few other vikings were eating at their table, but they were carefully, though respectfully, keeping their distance from Hiccup. No one wanted to be anywhere near the foul up of a viking, but likewise, no one wanted to offend his monster of a viking father.

"Well Gobber I hate to say it, but I think you most likely just ate your socks in your sleep like you did when we were near France. Remember how hungry you were _then_?" Stoick said as he bit into his thick, juicy deer hide.

"Yeah but _then_, we had gone two _weeks_ on little food and barely any decent, clean water. But last night I had just finished a monster of a salmon, so I doubt it was my stomach that..."

Hiccup sighed, toning his father and his mentor's debate out as he eyed a certain blonde haired warrior, who he noted was wearing a small smile as she eyed Gobber slyly, while whispering something to the blond haired man sitting next to her.

**Like it? !**


End file.
